Kamen Rider Stronger (And Tackle) meet the Power Ranger Samurai!
by B-36
Summary: Black Satan is planning to help the Nighlok invade the world but Kamen Rider Stronger and Electro-Human Wave Tackle are here to help. Can they survive the Rangers though? Just one note, Kamen rider Stronger and Tackle are based on their SIC forms.
1. Kamen Rider Stronger Bio

Bio on alternate _Kamen Rider Stronger_ characters

James Cale/Kamen Rider Stronger: A 32 year old man who joined Black Satan to destroy it by becoming a cyborg to topple the organization after his best friend Alferd Wyndam was transformed into a Kangaroo cyborg. Successfully escaped by activating a bomb as his surgery was finished allowing him to escape the mind wipe, grabbing Rebecca Lorraine off the operating table he now fights against Black Satan. Took the name Kamen Rider from the previous six Riders (Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman (yes he counts), X, and Amazon! (not Skyrider thank you Saban.)

Attacks:

Stronger Den kick – An electric kick capable of wounding most Black Satan Cyborgs and killing the weaker models or damaged opponents.

Electro Fire – uses small whips to hit a target which then transmit a stream of electricity to the target, a wounding attack but very accurate.

Electro Thunder – By sending a good amount of energy into a small probe which then launches and send a stream of electricity which strikes the target.

X-Ray eyes- Capable of viewing invisible target and seeing small objects quite clearly allowing Stronger to react better to attacks from missiles, rockets, artillery, invisible or stealthy objects, and to view tracks better.

Electro screw punch- Stronger leaps into the air, aims both fists at target, then spins wildly as he strikes the target. Mainly a weakening attack allowing thick shields to be reduced.

Electro barrier- uses electric waves to block incoming attacks, incapable of stopping determined opponents but still capable of damaging them.

Electro Waterfall- Uses the probe to send small electric scraps down on the opponent with great force.

Rider Kick- By focusing energy into his right leg Stronger like all other Kamen Rider style _Kaizen Ningen_ can perform several forms of the Rider Kick-

Rider Kick- Leaps into the air and aims his charged leg and strikes the target, capable of killing most targets.

Rider Roundhouse Kick- Focuses energy into his leg, spins and strikes the target usually killing it( Yes its Kabutos kick!)

Rider Double Smash- Aims both feet at target and smashes into the opponent, only a crippling move.

Rider jump- Stronger can leap up to 140 feet in the air.

Rebecca Lorraine/Electro Human Wave Tackle or Kamen Rider Tackle (For simplicity and canon)- A genetic experiment that went haywire due to mistreatment by her family who used her as a Guinea pig and by SHOCKER who originally saw her as an abomination. She fled her family as the Kamen Rider known as Ichigo stopped the Lorraine familys plan to use robots and genetically modified troops to defeat SHOCKER and the world conquering both. Ran on until Yuki Jouchi (Future Riderman but SHOCKER scientist) stopped her and saved her from mental breakdown. Eventually as SHOCKER shut down to protect their remaining bases from discovery after the death of body one of the Great Leader she was locked into a cryogenic freezing chamber at the age of 18.

Eight years later she was further modified into a mixed control/combat cyborg for Black Satan and thus when Cale saved her still felt reservations about fighting, especially after it was revealed Mr. Titan and General Shadow (both ex-SHOCKER generals) were in the fray. However Riderman came to her help once more when he convinced her SHOCKER and thus Black Satan were nothing to worship or work for. With renewed conviction she fights Black Satan. (Lover of Stronger)

Attacks:

Electro tornado: By swirling Tackle can create a swirling energy storm that heats the area by heating the air making life very uncomfortable for targets and can affect all monsters.

Ultra Cyclone: A devastating attack where Tackle grabs the target and sends large amounts of energy into target devastating their insides. Dangerous as the energy tears through the user.

Rider Stab Kick: By attaching a stabbing device to her boot Tackle can perform the kick which is an internal attack.

Macguyver like intelligence: Do not lock Tackle next to anything partially explosive, she will make a weapon out of anything.

**Black Satan**

Mr. Titan(100 eyed Titan)-A Russian Diplomat who in 1905 joined the group of people who would make SHOCKER into reality after signing the treaty of Portsmouth. Originally killed by Strongers Aquatic Rider Den Kick he was revived by General Shadow and now works to dispose of Stronger with often imaginative methods like artillery, rockets, and armies. Six times more powerful than Stronger with some immunity to electricity, this is easily defeated by water. Of course if Stronger can hit him as he can grab the Rider during his den kick and throw him around.

Attacks:

Fire Reversal: Titans version of Electro-Fire, except with fire, since everything's better with fire, right?

Eye Bombs: the 100 eyes are bombs that Titan can just throw at opponents, being bio organic they regrow themselves.

Inferno stream: His eye can send out a stream of fire.

Destruction gun: A very powerful weapon that can kill a monster in one shot, very inaccurate as Kikaijin Elekika found out, he was struck by Titans gun while the monster was fighting Stronger despite Stronger being a ¼ of a mile away.

Flaming Scarf Ball: He can throw his scarf which will turn into flames and distract opponents.

General Shadow-A literal demon who is over 2,100 years old, capable of predicting details of the future using an advanced card mathematics formula which translates to Shadow creating several thousand variables which are split into the cards and creating more variables, being a card motif monster his attacks revolve around his rapier and cards. Once a member of SHOCKER who joined when the Great Leader entered the Demon Realm to become a demon, impressed he joined out of respect.

Also from the same place as Master Xandred (PRS) and the head of Geddon, Garaganda (Kamen Rider Amazon)

Attacks:

Rapier Stab: His sword glows as he stabs his opponent, while failing to kill Tackle in their first fight its possible he held off the final blow for reasons of his own.

Card travel: Can use his Ace of Spades to travel around, can be used as a weapon.

Trump Shoot (1): Throws his cards like knives.

Trump Shoot(2): Throwing his cards which explode.

Missile Turkey-A creature of SHOCKER who joined Black Satan and is a deadly monster who put Kamen Rider V3 into the hospital but was defeated by the Double Rider Kick. Rebuilt he was shut down until his machine failed, he now fights with Black Satan.

Missile feather shoot: Shoots his feather which are missiles.

Laser Eyes: A long ranged tank killing beam.

Flight: Barely capable.


	2. Chapter 1

One fine day in wherever the Power Ranger Samurai are (I really don't know) a bunch of Moogers with a Nighlok jumped out of the ground at Rush Hour and rushed forward when suddenly a large green portal opened above them and out came two humans and their bikes. The male of the pair looked up in confusion as two Nighlok attacked him with swords, suddenly he held out both his gloved hands out to stop the swords which slashed the gloves but struck the metal underneath causing the creatures to scream in pain as energy soared into them causing both to fall back and explode.

The monster said "Did those Samurai gain new friends?" out loud which caused the man (James Cale) to say "Only if they are allies of good men and justice. If not they shall go down. Rebecca ready to fight?"

She then said "When you get off my leg." Getting off he hugged the woman as he brought her up.

"Enough, lets fight!" Said the monster.

"Monster, I would give you some lessons in grammar, but I must destroy you." Said Cale who then ripped off his gloves and made his transformation pose and then finished it. Immediately his belt formed sending thousands of volts around creating the armor while Rebecca swirled around.

The area around their waist flashed revealing a belt on each, then the belts flashed sending out thousands of volts of electricity causing all electronic devices to fail and a electric wave to strike the beast who blinded and hurt turned away. The two cyborgs skins burned off revealing the cyborg parts which sent out a goo like substance covering them until it broke open revealing Kamen Rider Stronger and Electro human Tackle.

Kamen Rider Stronger then said "The Heavens call, the people call, and the Earth cries out! They call on us to defeat evil for I am Stronger, Kamen Rider Stronger!" "And I am Electric Human Tackle!" Cried Tackle.

"What!" Yelled the fiend who now looked nervous as energy spurted from Stronger's Back causing a show. He then took out his anti-Ranger weapon, a device known as the absorber it took energy attacks and sent it back to the user. Aiming it he was surprised to see the two targets were missing, looking around he then heard an electric crackle along with a pair of voices saying "Double Electro-Drill Kick!" Looking up the monster only had time to say "Oh." as the drill struck his weapon causing it to explode.

The monster afraid of the duo said "I'm outta here! I'll be back!" he was hurt in the leg and thus comically skipped slowly away.

"And we'll be waiting!" The two cried as they looked for things to throw like Ford Pintos, reporters*, coal dust**, or Margarine*** when the monster stopped in alarm as Tackle was pouring Margarine into a bottle and lighting a match.

Then their opponent had an awful idea and screamed (worringly) like a woman "OH MY GOD, ITS A BEETLE NIGHLOK WITH ITS GIRLFRIEND!" and ran away while the Moogers surrounded them like they were serving them. Then it threw out a bunch of electrical tentacles knoking the witnesses out and leapt into a river by the side of the highway. Due to some law of the universe the Five Samurai came onto the scene and Jayden the Red Ranger said "Prepare to die Nighlok!"

Stronger sighed and said to Tackle "Why us?" Tackle said "The monster had some intelligence, not SHOCKER level intelligence but intelligence nonetheless.

The two then smiled and walked forward while the Moogers got slaughtered by the Rangers.

"Done with your games?" Asked Stronger.

"This isn't a game!" Insisted Jayden.

"Really? I thought murdering innocent goons was a great game this summer, no I knew that you blazing moron!" yelled Stronger.

"Innocent Goons? Your going down!" The Rangers rushed forward as Tackle threw her homemade Margarine 'molotov cocktails' at them, the Rangers leapt back as the flames rose up.

"What in hell?" Jayden said as Stronger and Tackle took out coal dust and poured them into grenades which then flew at the Rangers, the explosions then sent the Rangers flying.

Stronger and Tackle then leapt over the flames and charged into the attack as they kicked, punched, and slapped the Rangers, it was a light attack only meant to stop the Rangers but that changed as Jayden managed to send Stronger flying into a new clean coal powered cargo ship carrying coal, margarine, and fuel oil. The expolsion sent Stronger on top of Green and Blue Rangers crushing them comically.

Getting up Stronger shook his head as Tackle used the distraction to take out a machine pistol in her bike, the heavy duty MP-12****, aiming from her hip she unleashed a stream of hyper-velocity 9mm slugs which exploded on the Rangers causing them to duck as Tackle replaced the 100 round drum magazine. Then Stronger then saw Jayden preparing his Fire Smasher and decided to fix the issue.

He leapt into the air and made a kick as he cried out "STRONGER DEN KICK!" the energy kick struck the Rangers stomach causing him to fly and Stronger landed gracefully, the two female Rangers prepared their attacks when he then struck both hands together causing sparks to fly as he rammed a fist into the ground with a cry of "ELECTRO FIRE!" Two lines of energy flew out and struck the Rangers causing them to fall.

Stronger and Tackle looked at each other and they then ran to their bikes and drove away while everybody was out.

*A reporter once made fun of Tackle in a way that cannot be written in anything but a T to M fic, thus Tackle and Stronger eagerly like to torment them.

**True fact, compressed coal dust mixed with oxygen and a spark can do a lot of damage, for instance it is believed to have sunk the SS_ Lusitania_ in 1916 in a huge explosion.

***A Terrifying fact of life is that a few packs of the butter alternative can burn as brightly as a 33,000 galoon petrol tanker as shown in Mont Blanc when on March 24th, 1999 a truck carrying flour and margarine caught fire and was abandoned causing the deaths of 35 people from the heat and smoke created by the margarine which burned for two days.

****A machine pistol designed to kill SHOCKER era (10 years before) Kaijin. Partially succesful but was produced in numbers by 100 countries for many years ensuring a long life span. Carries 30, 60, and 100 round magazines.


	3. Chapter 2-Titans master attack!

Deep below underneath the Earth the Nighlok monster, Manta, sat scared as Master Xandred looked at him, having just told his tale he was scared.

"So my ultimate weapon which is impossible and I say impossible to rebuild was destroyed not by the Rangers but by two freaks, one a beetle and the other a ladybug armored warrior?" Asked the overlord barely containing his anger, for he had gotten used to defeats but a lie, and a bad one was something he could not stand.

"Don't worry Master Xandred, I think we can help." Said a voice from the doorway, then a man in a well-tailored suit came in followed by ten troops that looked like black clothed owl men.

"Ooh-ah-ooh who are you?" Asked Octoroo.

"Executive Titan of Black Satan." Said he as a napkin flew onto his head covering it until Titan removed the piece of cloth revealing a black skin littered with small eyes with a big one at where the forehead should be.

"What magic is this?" Asked Xandred.

"Cyborg technology with additional magic." Replied Titan coldly and with a sneer.

"What is that?" Asked Xandred.

"I am part machine, part magic, and part human." Replied Titan.

"Ooh-ah-ooh, can you grow?" Asked Octoroo.

"No and neither does any member of Black Satan, the organization I represent. But I want to offer an alliance. You see Stronger and Tackle does exist and are our opponents from our world. Manta do you seek to further flood the Sanzu?" Asked Titan as when a playing card fell to the ground and Titan cursed as a lion creature rushed in. Then card then grew to human sized and deposited a figure who looked around the cramped cabin.

Titan then roared as he got up "Lion, Shadow what is the meaning of this?"

Shadow chuckled and said "I have nothing to do with this. Dead Lion grabbed me while I was resting and bent my card." Showing it Titan saw it was bent.

"Bastard, why did you leave us?!" Roared Dead Lion.

"I thought we agreed on it." Said Titan while the Nighlok watched.

"He was drunk so of course he won't remember!" Chortled General Shadow who held out a deck of cards to Xandred. "Pick some; let us see if the fates like you." Xandred drew five and Shadow out them down as Titan and Lion argued.

"This is Titans message; he wants to upgrade Manta into an improved energy sucking Manta which will stop the Black Box of the Rangers and Stronger. The cyborg technology will stop your monster from growing but will allow it to become stronger, however we have a robot for this purpose so the monsters second life will go into the robot making it a living machine. And the fight before us will end as Titan punches Dead Lion and knocks him down." Said Shadow and a second later Lion fell while Titan walked back.

"Has Shadow finished his parlor tricks?" Asked Titan.

Xandred said "Did you want to tell me that you want to upgrade Manta?" Titan nodded and said "Lucky guess." While Shadow picked up the cards and shuffled them and then picked them up with one hand and dropped them in the other.

Xandred said "You may start the procedure but if he fails don't bother returning, as you may know I already received help once and because of that I lost an army and a general." Then four Owl soldiers came in wearing white coats and the monster was laid down and the procedure begun.

While this happened Titan set up a television and turned it on, when asked about it Titan remained evasive although it was Fusion energy from a small reactor in his car. Shadow then turned it on and Master Xandred watched Stronger and Tackle appear then destroy the weapon, as Xandred was about to speak he saw the fleeing of the monster and then the fight between Rangers and Kamen Rider.

To say he enjoyed this was a prize understatement, along with all the other Nighlok fell laughing as the Rangers were beaten mercisslessy into the ground, the laugh attracted other Nighlok who fell laughing as Stronger kicked the Red Ranger causing him to lay on the ground like a slug, his only defense.

Master Xandred turned to Titan and asked if that was Strongers best, Titan shook his head sadly and said "Strongers potential is limitless, his current strength can barely handle our monsters but his skill and teamwork with Tackle allow him to overcome the longest odds easily. In fact I am three times stronger than Cale or Stronger but yet I was defeated when he threw me into the ocean and powered himself in the sea allowing him to make every electric attack three to four times more powerful. Even now his potential is becoming realized more and more, meaning now is the best time to destroy him."

Nodding the Nighlok chief then looked at the TV which was stopped at the scene where all the Rangers left and then he said "SHUT UP!"

All in the cabin looked at him and he pointed to the ground where a small black box was laying unattended and to the Red Ranger who was shaking from the electrical attacks aftereffects.

"That small box is the Rangers Black Box! In it is enough power to seal me and grant the Rangers powers. Recover it Nighlok!" he shouted excitedly.

Mister Titan nodded as they left, "The Nighlok-Black Satan alliance I hope will be beneficial, perhaps we can assist?"

"How?" asked Master Xandred.

"Missile Turkey!" Titan called.

A strange turkey themed monstrosity brimming with missiles came into the cabin and saluted to Titan, he shook his head and pointed to Xandred "In his realm you salute him, understood? Assist the Nighlok in getting this Black Box." He pointed to the screen.

The Kaizen Ningen laughed, "Too Easy." And left the room followed by Black Satan troopers.

Master Xandred smiled "Good, I like those who remember etiquette and manners."

"I should know, I once worked for the Tsar of Russia." Said Titan remembering those years in Russia, he smiled as the real plan was unfolding, whatever the end result his master would enjoy an alliance with the Nighlok.


	4. Chapter 3-The battle Pt1

James Cale sat in a room at a small motel with a glass of gin in his hand, already half empty he was depressed, he should've known that the universe meant for him to fight these "Samurai" guys, truth be told it was clear that they were powerful allies. Turning to Rebecca who was fiddling with a black box she had found as they were leaving he smiled and stood up.

Rebecca then said "Stronger, what do you think Mr. Titan wants?"

"In this world I don't know, it's those damn monsters that throw the equation off, is he looking for an alliance?, A plan to backstab to steal something?, A way to get an army?" Cale replied.

"Thought so, now Ive just managed to get a small nanite in, get out my laptop will you and we'll see what this is and why burning spandex (her nickname for Samurai Red) was holding it." Rebecca said ignoring any response from Cale who looked at her strangely as he collected the laptop and brought it to her.

The next few moments are difficult to explain as it is difficult for the author to describe how Rebecca achieved her task with an old Ethernet cable, a Super-Mac*, and Cales muscles to accomplish the task of putting the cable in to retrieve the nanite. A few seconds later the laptop beeped and Rebecca removed the cable while Cale removed his hands as his ally and lover (Rebecca slaps me in the head "Really is that important?") put the cable in (Both facepalm)

Both whistled as they waited and then the Nanites information came up, both look alarmed as the information came up, the information revealed that the Rangers were a lot more powerful with this "Black Box", also in the information stream was the data on the Rangers, the strength of the material of their suits, their weapons powers, attacks and other goodies every Ranger hating villain would pay their arms and legs for in the literal sense.

After a few moments Lorraine leaned back and said "We should return this now."

Cale nodded as he turned on the TV, sighing Lorraine read more of the information and then stopped at the Red Ranger, the true Red Ranger and was stunned. Turning to Stronger who was channel surfing until they saw the news where an Asian anchorman said "Right now Nighlok and a monster from something called Black Satan are attacking traffic on the highway which had been previously attacked, reports that the Rangers are attacking have been confirmed as true. Let's go to our anchorman, Jim.

An older TV newscaster ducks a blast and then gets up, "Well Chong it seems this attack is going to be a real mess for the community, already reports of a dozen deaths have come in, mostly from missiles from a demented Turkey whose feathers have revealed they are missiles, can you turn?"

The camera turned left revealing a maniacal Missile Turkey who is firing laser eyes at the Red Ranger who ducks and tries to slash the beast who leaps up and (barely) hovers over the slash.

It was at this point the two left the room in a hurry and ran to their bikes, as they sped away the news showed a swarm of Black Satan troops surrounding Missile Turkey.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the battle scene causing Cale to take out a small grenade and throw it at a Black Satan troop, both ducked as the superflashbang grenade blinded Nighlok and Black Satan troops, turning Missile Turkey warbled while the other unblinded fellows roared at them.

The Rangers turned to see two people looking at them, the man was tall, his hair black but unkempt, he wore a red shirt with a black capital "S" on it, while his hands were covered by two leathery gloves, over the shirt was a jean jacket with a rose on the back, he wore tight jeans while the bottoms were stuffed into black sneakers.

The woman was shorter than her comrade but by a head, her hair was better kept, over dark green eyes was a pair of glasses, she wore a T-shirt showing an orange ladybug, over it was a black leather jacket while underneath was a pair of jeans which went over a pair of boots.

As the Rangers saw them Black Satan and Nighlok charged, both individuals turned to each other and nodded, then Cale put both gloves to his teeth and ripped them off revealing metal instead of flesh, striking them both together his hands flashed causing his belt to form, then he made a pose with both arms to the right, then the left, bringing them to the right again, then upwards he said "henshin…STRONGER!" and slid his hand up his arm causing a small explosion as both hands energy touched. Then the belt buckle flashed and he leapt into the midst of the Nighlok/Black Satan alliance.

The evil monsters and their servants surrounded him as spoke loudly to the world

"The Heavens Calls To Me!" He then punched a Black Satan trooper out of the way killing him with blunt force trauma.

"The Earth Calls To Me!" He then slapped a Mooger into the River below where and Stronger touched a metal wire going into river electrocuting it.

"The Crowd Roars For Me!" He then stuck two Moogers with his hands killing them.

"They cry for me to defeat Evil!" He then kicks Missile Turkey in the left eye destroying it.

"I AM KAMEN RIDER STRONGER!" He then turned to the demented Foul and said "AND TODAY I COOK THANKSGIVING DINNER!" as he punched him in the nose.

Then the woman landed in front of the Moogers and troopers and said "To stop evil and let humanity soar!" She spun around, quickly until her body changed into its cyborg mutant state.

"I become the Ladybug of Justice, Denpa Ningen Tackle!" she yelled as he spun around, alarmed Stronger leapt next to the Rangers as the heat around the spinning cyborg heated, finally two cars and some of Missile Turkeys armarment went off sending the (now dead) troopers and Moogers flying and Tackle into the river which sent out a plume of steam from the females body.

Then underwater Tackle took out a small rocket launcher and loaded the Black Box in, then fire it upwards. The small box flew straight into the middle of the distance between Missile Turkey, Nighlok, Stronger, and Rangers. All but Stronger flew for it, the small box flew up and landed in Strongers hands, he looked at it and said "I GOT IT!" Then ran as they all ran for him!

"MY LIFE SUCKS!" He cried.

-SHOCKERs attempt to better the Mac by mating it with some Windows accessories, the result was so good that a current Super-Mac goes for 20,000 dollars.


End file.
